Yo-kai watch 4: Mckrackens revenge
Story If an chapter has an x next to it its a postgame chapter Chapter 1: The return of the wach Chapter 2: Mischeif Chapter 3: Slimander returns Chapter 4: The return of Mcrkracken Chapter 5: The cave Chapter 6: Yo-kai mansion Cahpter 7: Strange town Chapter 8: Attack of the Yo-kai Chapter 9: Yo-kai war 2 Chapter 10: Overseas! Chapter 11: Infinite inferno Chapter 12: Yo-kai world Chapter 13: The 4 temples Chapter 14: Chaos Chapter 15: Mckracken Chapter 16: Goodbye Chapter 1x: Mt wildwoods secret Chapter 2x: Yokai rush! Chapter 3x: Yo-kai worlds return Chapter 4x: Peace Chapter 5x: Infinite inferno again Chapter 6x: Divine paradise Chapter 7x: Finite freeze Chapter 8x: Evil underworld Chapter 9x: Eddies wind problems Chapter 10x: The dirt elementals hill Chapter 11x: An sword of the strong Chapter 12x: Mt wildwoods volcano Chapter 13x: Slimanders child Chapter 14x: Hot tub resistant Chapter 15x: Little fisher Chapter 16x: Construction disaster Chapter 17x: Samurai trainee Chapter 18x: An adorable little spider Chapter 19x: Experiment doctor Chapter 20x: Wheel caves Chapter 21x: The bird of the mansion Chapter 22x: The lord of the inferno Chapter 23x: Finish the deed Chapter 24x: We are done! Yo-kai Meganyan's Yo-kai Goriki Tribe * Biggubeā * Tough Wolf * Tigernyan * Aquanard * Rumble Bee * Chainbraw * Ultranyan * Sparkle Knight * Flamesper * Arctic-Vixen * Firetail * Night Vixen * Tailwind * Groundubi * Glacier * Dobernyan * Rocket Boy * Komastorm Onnen Tribe * Camellia * Snowfia Mononoke Tribe * Megalanyan * Zakara * Wolfnyan * Lynxnyan * Madame Renarde * Fleur De Reine * Lady Mareton * Shireton * Clydena * Nathan Adams (Ranch) * Colleena * Miss Moo Moo * Howler * Komayote * Mother Fang * Father Fang * Spikeubi * Clamubi Tsukumono Tribe * Cyboar * Komagnet Uwanosora Tribe * Fattnyan * Lazynyan * Maladu Omamori Tribe * Swordubi * Lady Foxknight * Beauty-Fawx * Mindfox * Lightningfox * Happinyan * Glowbear * Naturabear * Grizzsea * Nightbear Mikakunin Tribe * Alurik * Zah-Kull * Vu-Shak Oni Tribe * Oni Tank 2000 * Oni Tank 3000 * General Praesidium * General Oni Mikado Tribe * Queen Enma * Hallow Enma * Hope * Shiranui Kurokkuwaku Tribe * Thundroid * Recycletron * Clockworknyan * Drillnyan * Komajet * Komatank * Sir-Lance-A-Bot * Sir Roadchild * Behemoth * Juggernaught * Peacekeeper * Chopper 1 * Chopper 2 * Chopper 3 * Jetforcer * Jetforcer II * Jetforcer III * Silvernyan * Moneyetor * Bronzenyan * Geargaros * Platinumnyan * Sergent Howitzer Wanda Tribe * Luna * Sōsaresu * Pandeary * Magimutt * Tail-Witch * Grand Ben * Sakuni * Milady * Starluki * Snowluki * Panblizzard * Sir Pyroz * Pollidina * Ardeno * Queenubi * Duchess Vixen * [[Nathan Adams (Queenubi's Son)|Nathan Adams (Queenubi's Son')']] * Komagician * Papa Majikku * Mama Igen * Sei and Kei * Hop Goblet Kokai Tribe * Sorrow Hound * Wolfox * Scarfang Kibo Tribe * Mind Hound * Starmuria * Zalistar Hanzai Tribe * Gunpone * Jack and Bill * Johnny Drillo * Carlo Bambino * Jack Dragon * Jacker * Betty Boo Hoo * Iron Clobber * Dead Eye Pete * Tall Foot * Lucky Guniano * Bunny and Clawed Category:Game Category:Fanmade Games